Cayde's Avenger
by Reaper2908
Summary: This is one of my first ever real fanfics, I made it just after the forsaken dlc after hearing "our" character talk for the first time, and my mind went racing, this is what I think happened after he spoke or at least for my character, hope you enjoy!


"You won't have too" Both Zavala and Ikora turned about to look at the guardian that stood behind them, the same one who had accomplished the impossible time and time again, one they had not heard speak since the red legion first attacked the city.

Even after so long they recognised his voice, but it wasn't the same as they remembered, it was hard now filled with anger. He had always followed his orders and never did let his personal feelings get in the way, he never wanted revenge, not against Crota for all the guardians he killed, not against Oryx for killing the Queen or her people, and not against Ghaul for all the innocent people he slaughtered. He never did anything that didn't help either the city or the vanguard and he never went against orders. So, when they heard him again they were both shocked to hear what he had to say. "Uldren is mine" and with that he turned around and walked away leaving both his superiors speechless.

While Ikora was happy to hear that someone was willing to act she never thought it would be from him, Zavala was just shocked, he never thought that of all his guardians, Jaydon would be the one that would go against his orders and would go to war with Uldren and his Barons, it was the last thing he was expecting.

In the Tower Armoury, Jaydon was collecting everything he would need besides his usual set, he already made a stop at Banishees workshop to grab enough ammo packs for a strike and enough explosives to bring down two spider tanks, he didn't care if he was overstocking, all he cared about was wiping that smirk off Uldrens face and avenging his friend.

"_We're really going to do this_?" asked the familiar voice of his ghost Star ask inside his head, "Yes", he heard her suddenly materialize next to him. "You know we're going to be out numbered and out outgunned no matter how much you stock up on right?"

"I can't just stand here knowing that some of a bitch is still out there gloating about it and if that wasn't enough reason to go after him, getting the Aces of spades back should be, Banishees right, the last person who deserves to be using it is him," even without seeing his face she could feel his anger boiling inside him and his sadness for the lose of his friend. "I suppose you're right, at least you won't be going in alone" she said with just as much determination as she always did, even when she didn't agree with these foolish plans of his.

Just before he could reply he heard two pairs of footsteps sprinting towards him, he knew exactly who they where and sighed knowing exactly what they were going to say and apparently so did Star "uh oh looks like I'm not the only one you have to convince" just as she finished two individual's came flying around the corner to the armoires main entrance, the individuals in question were his striking partners and best friends, now mind you this strike team while sounding like the least likely group to get together let alone get along, it was one of the vanguards best strike teams, the other two members being a awoken hunter named James and a human titan named Angel and being the mother hen of the group Angel was not happy, "What the hell are you thinking!?" she asked with the same amount of anger she would at a vex drone who just got it's white goop all over her. Let it be known that there's a reason she was a titan besides the fact that she had a thing for charging straight into the middle of a fight.

"Exactly what you think" was his only reply in his same old monotone voice that everyone recognised, he was always known to speak without emotion, some even thought that when he was turned into a exo the procedure failed and that he lost his emotions, but those who knew him knew better, he only let his emotions show when he needed to otherwise he kept them to himself, made things easier when he had to make those hard decisions, better to be seen as a heartless machine, than a soulless killer.

"Now's probably not the best time to push your luck with her, she almost knocked Sweepy off its feet in her rush to get here" said James, even without turning around Jaydon could tell he was glaring. There wasn't a lot of things that could piss him off but look like he had again but right now he had bigger probably, namely the fuming titan "You can't seriously be thinking of doing this!?" basically screamed Angel

"And why not, my friend is dead, one of the best men I ever had the privilege of knowing was killed in cold blood by his own weapon, his pride and joy, then has the balls to smirk and gloat about it. I not just going to kill him, I'm going to make him beg for it." The anger could be clearly heard by them both, it was unnerving and wrong, while everyone else looked at him and saw a mistake, they knew he wasn't just the machine that he was rumoured to be. Angel just looked at James with pleading eyes begging for him to say something.

Finally, James spoke up after a long minute of silence that felt like an eternity "Jaydon… I knew Cayde as well and I know how close you to were, if I was in your situation I'd want to do the same thing but killing him won't bring Cayde back and sacrificing yourself won't do anything but bring more pain, think about all the times we fought back to back, all the friends we lost. We've fought in many battles, and lost many friends together and we always avenged them and we always did it with the idea of justice and knowing that the thing that put them down was dead and that all our fellow guardians were safe as well, but this isn't justice, this is vengeance, you want him dead for personal reasons, the other times we were given permission to go and was given the support of the vanguard, but this, if you do this there's no guarantee that you'll be aloud back, you'll be going against direct orders!" Jaydon could hear the anger and frustration in his voice, but he could also hear the concern and he that he was basically pleading for him not to go.

At last he turned to look at them, more specifically he looked at James right in the eyes, and when he spoke there was no anger or bitterness but understanding "I know but if it was me or Angel what would you do? I know you knew Cayde, in some ways probably better than me but he entrusted me to watch his back and I didn't. You're right I am doing this for personal reasons but I'm also doing it because whatever is happening in the reef needs to be stopped. I doubt Uldren set those Barons free because he was just being nice, something larger is happening, I'm not so sure what but I will find out and when I do, I hope I can count of you both to have my back."

For a very long time James and Jaydon just looked at each other in silence, to the point that Angel was getting worried, until James released a small humourless chuckle, accompanied with a shake of his head but the smile of his face was genuine. "Always." As soon as those words left his mouth Angel had to restrain herself from hitting him "Are you kidding me!? Has everyone lost his mind, Star you can't seriously be agreeing to this as well?" Angel looked at the ghost hoping that someone would at least support and help her. "I'm sorry but my place is with my guardian and if that means going straight to his death, then I'll be there to bring him back." At that Angel released a groan of frustration and resist the urge to kick something.

At last Jaydon got everything he needed, going right back to packing as soon as Angel and Star started talking, "I think that's everything, let's getting moving." At the same time putting his helmet back on, he turned on his heel as started to walk past his friends with Star right behind him. Both Angel and James followed Star, both remaining dead quite knowing that this could be the last time all three of them would be together for a long time. When they finally reached the hanger, Amanda was standing by Jaydon's ship doing some final checks, almost as if she heard them she turned around but there was no greeting and the usual smile she had on her face was missing. The only exchange they had was her nodding her head a Jaydon to give the all clear on the ship and walking straight past him, he turned the gesture and moved towards his ship but just before he did, Angel grabbed his arm "Please, don't do this, at least let one of us go with you." This time there wasn't any anger or frustration, only sadness and fear and when he looked back he could see the pleading in her eyes.

"I'll prep the ship." Said Star as she floated off and dissipated into the ship while Jaydon turned on his heel and faced Angel, neither of them spoke, and Angel never released his arm, he finally removed his helmet, he looked her right in the eyes and smiled. "I won't risk anyone else's life for this, and I most certainly won't be risking my good luck charm" When he said that he looked down at her breast plate and stared at the four-leaf clover that sat there," I need to do this alone, I promise I'll be back." He tried to sound convincing as he could, but he could still see the sadness in her eyes "Don't make a promise, if you know you can't keep it." Was her reply to him, looking away from him and released his arm, but before she could turn away he grabbed her hand and made her look back at him. She still wouldn't look him in the eyes so placed his other hand on her chin and tiled her head to look at him. He could see the tears, Angel was one of the most feared titans in the crucible and force to be reckoned with on the battlefield but only a select few knew that while she was warrior, she was also a rose, her thorns were shard but the flower herself was very sensitive and fragile. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and bushed away the tear with his thumb. "I'll be back, I promise, I'll make sure to come back to you" he moved to place his forehead on hers "Never lose faith my Rose."

He removed his forehead from hers and looked at James and without even saying a word the hunter nodded and gave the silent promise to look after her, while he didn't seem happy about the situation either, James knew just how skilled and power Jaydon was, he didn't fear for his life like Angel, he worried how this mission would affect his friend and how if would change him, for better or worse he did not know but what he did know was that he'd see his friend again, he just hoped that whoever went into that ship across from them, would be the same exo as the one who left when he finally did return to them.

Both Angel and James stood by the railing and watched as Jaydon's ship shrank in the distance. "Do you think he'll be okay?" He didn't look at her, but he knew she was looking at him. "I'm sure he'll be fine." But even as he said that a part of him new that he was trying to convince himself as well as her, he didn't know why and he couldn't shake the feeling but something told him, whatever Jaydon found in the Reef would affect them all, for good or bad he did not know but considering past experiences, he knew it would be bad.


End file.
